Star Wars: Infinity
by SpartanPrime101
Summary: Based off the Halo Infinity Spartan Ops Season 1; Follow Spartan Fireteam Majestic as they fight across the Forerunner Shield World of Requiem, alongside Jedi Ashoka Tano, Captain Rex and their own Fireteam: Saber. Halo/Star Wars the Clone Wars Crossover. Thorne/Ahsoka Tano


**_Star Wars: Infinity_**

**Once again, this is SpartanPrime101 coming to you with another of my fanfiction stories. This time, I intend to create a story based around the Spartan Ops missions on Requiem. This story takes place after the Clone Wars and the Revenge of the Sith timeline. As such, some of the events I plan to describe may appear out of timeline. However, I intend to cover these events throughout my other fanfiction projects. I hope you enjoy and please R&R when you can.**

**Once again, I take plagiarism very serious and if anyone finds any trace of this, please notify me immediately and I will move to correct my error post-haste.**

**There might be some romantic ties between Spartan Thorne and Ahsoka, but only time will tell.**

**Well, enough jabbering out of me; here is Star Wars: Infinity.**

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_[Star Wars: Infinity: Mission 1: Departure Part 1]_

**Earth, Sol System**

**February 6****th****, 2558: New Phoenix Incident + Six Months**

**D77-TC Pelican-19224 - Transport for Spartan-IV Fireteam Majestic**

**On Route to UNSC Battle-Group Dakota**

"Well, I'm not gonna complain."

"Uh huh," Spartan-IV Gabriel Thorne neutrally responded. Tearing his attention from his data-pad, he looked up at his fellow Spartan-VI. "Just tell me more about Rio: What else did I miss?"

"Ah man, the place is a mess," Spartan Hoya exclaimed. "I mean, too many Covenant asylum seekers, all pinned up."

"Yeah; DeMarco said it was pretty crazy," Thorne nodded his head in said Spartan's direction, where he was conversing with the sniper specialist of Fireteam Majestic.

"Yeah, well it could've been worse; I mean, look what happened to those – what did they call them, Jedi?"

Thorne narrowed his eyes in concentration, recalling what he had heard concerning the events that took place nearly four years before. "Yeah, they're supposed to be some sort of...inter-galactic peace-keepers for this...Galactic Republic?"

"Well, from what I heard, they practically suffered the same way we did with the Covenant. One day, they're high ranking officers of their military. The next, they're wanted criminals for some bogus assassin attempt on the political big man."

"I heard they were even blamed by their own government for what the Covenant did to us." Both Thorne and Hoya turned to the fifth member of Fireteam Majestic, sitting at the front of the cargo/passenger hold.

Said Spartan, Tedra Grant, spoke to them with what seemed to be a Scottish accent. Unlike Paul DeMarco and Madsen (Majestic's team leader and sniper specialist respectfully), Tedra was more observant of those around her; even during her time in the UNSC Army before joining the Spartan-IV program, she had a tendency treat her teammates, and those around her, with respect and equality.

A tendency that – considering the events that had transpired over the past few years – was somewhat hard to come by in the UNSC Special Forces.

"I'm Tedra. Tedra Grant."

Thorne leaned his arm on the back of his seat as he regarded his teammate. "I'm Gabriel Thorne."

"Hoya," Majestic's close-combat specialist spoke out.

"So," Thorne said. "I guess the whole galactic-civil war thing turned out that badly for them, huh?"

Hoya sniffed at this. "No kidding; Hell, Rio was nothing compared to what they went through."

Tedra nodded sadly in agreement, as both she and her new teammates reflected on what they had heard throughout the past few years.

While the facts were still strictly classified to the public, the United Nations Space Command and the United Earth Government were well aware of the events leading up to the so-called 'Schism of the Jedi'. During the waning hours of the Clone Wars, the Chancellor of the Republic had announced the intention of the Jedi to overthrow him and establish their own puppet government throughout the Galactic Republic and the UNSC.

Of course, these events were proven to be false by the UEG and ONI. Unfortunately, the same could not be said for the war-raged bureaucrats and representatives of the Galactic Senate. As such, the Chancellor – now Emperor – saw the need to transform the Republic into a dictatorial Empire, with the intention, quote for quote, "to ensure a safe and secure society."

As well, the self-imposed Emperor had declared the execution of what Jedi Master Mace Windu referred to as Order-66: By decree of the Republic, all Jedi were to be branded as war criminals and to be hunted down and exterminated with utmost urgency; this included every Jedi Knight, Master, and – shockingly – Apprentice and youngling.

And this would've happened, if not for the actions of the UNSC Spartan Fireteams that were stationed at the Jedi Temple.

While most of the Jedi were evacuated from the planet's surface, many were lost during the battle against the advancing troops and gunships of the Elite 501st Legion. However, without the additional firepower of the Spartans, as well as a small number of clone troopers under the command of CT-7567 Captain Rex and ARC-Trooper-5555 'Fives', the losses would have been significantly higher.

Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for the Jedi that were scattered throughout the Outer Rim when the order came down. Out of nearly ten thousand Jedi spread throughout the galaxy, only a scant five hundred had survived – barely a fraction of what was once one of the largest cults in the galaxy.

And, according to recent developments, some of the Jedi and Clone defectors would be accompanying Majestic on this next mission.

Thorne had developed a keen interest concerning the Jedi, as well as the Spartan-II's, and how they had influenced the outcome of the Human-Covenant War.

"What do you guys think of the rumour; you know, about the Jedi sending a Fireteam on this mission with us?"

Tedra's question caught Thorne and Hoya off guard for a moment before the former responded. "I heard they wanted to become more involved with the military, to help establish relations with the insurgents and the Sangheili."

"I hear you," Hoya spoke up. "Back in Rio, they even caught this one Sangheili freak, trying to detonate a HAVOK nuke-"

"Hoya, give it a rest," Spartan-IV Paul DeMarco exclaimed, having overheard their conversation over the past few seconds.

"We all know you were on the other side of town when they caught that hinge-head."

Hoya turned to face the leader of Fireteam Majestic "Yeah! And where were you, DeMarco?"

At said question, both DeMarco and Madsen turned to face their teammate. "Well, Madsen and me, we were just making sure the ladies of Rio de Janeiro felt...safe and secure."

"That's right," said the sniper specialist of Majestic. "Just Fireteam Majestic doing a little community outreach man!"

"That's right!" Demarco and Madsen burst into laughter as they bumped wrists with each other, while Hoya waved his hand in comical style at said jokers. At the same time, Tedra shook her head in humorous exasperation, before turning her gaze upon Thorne, who was still holding his data-pad...with an article describing the investigation of the incident that had occurred in New Phoenix.

"You had people in New Phoenix, didn't you?"

Thorne sat backwards with a sad smile as he responded to Tedra's question. "I did."

At this, Tedra could tell that he was grieving his lost loved ones, and realized her question had brought up some of his more precious – and painful – memories.

Memories that he, most likely, wanted to remain personal.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's all right. I'll get over it." Once again, Thorne looked over his data-pad – the title screaming up at him as if expressing its sympathy for his loss –, thinking back to when his family were still alive.

_'Mom...Dad...Sis...' _

"Hey, Thorne;" Thorne was startled out of his musings as he turned his head towards Hoya, who was standing in the doorway separating the Pelican's cockpit from the cargo/passenger hold.

"You should take a look at this."

Thorne placed the data-pad down on the seat as he got up to see what Hoya was talking about. Squeezing through the doorway, he cast his gaze around the co-pilot control station, and looked outside the cock-pits windows.

The sight that beheld him was unlike anything he had ever imagined, even during his time in the Army on Earth: All across the planet's outer ionosphere were dozens of warships, both of human and alien design; ranging from Destroyer-escort and Light-Frigate tonnage, to massive Carriers and Heavy Cruisers.

However, it was the ship that lay just ahead of the Pelican that stood out the most.

Of course, it wasn't too difficult to overlook, considering it was the largest ship in the entire fleet.

And it was where he and the rest of Majestic would be stationed during the next few weeks.

His expression clearly defined his amazement, as Hoya spoke up from beside him.

"There she is man: Infinity."

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

**Ha Ha! Hallelujah Baby! I finally finished the first chapter of my first Star Wars-Halo Crossover Fanfiction. At last, I can start on the next chapter to this story. Of course, I finished this chapter in only a few days, after watching TheDunbassDude's All Spartan Ops Season 1 cut scenes and watching the final episode of Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 5.**

**Just so you know, I intentionally split the opening scene into two parts, to see how long it would take for me to write this fanfiction. And I will include some favorite SW characters in the next chapter, including Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, ARC Trooper Fives, Clone Trooper Tup, Jesse and Hardcase (Yes, he survives the Battle of Umbara).**

**So please R&R, or I'll sentence you to one of Sarge's SHOTGUN COURTMARTIALS. (Bonus credits to those who watch Red vs. Blue)**


End file.
